supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockcastle Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo comes to Fayette County, Georgia on a rescue mission to stop a group of unruly kids from tearing the family apart." Announcer: "Meet the Rockcastle Family..." Jo: "Hello..." Announcer: "Whose 11-year-old son Ash and 13-year-old daughter Morgan are too lazy to help around the house..." Ash: "Nah, you go do it..." Morgan: "I'm busy watching TV, bother someone else." Announcer: "...and they don't bother to help their mom with one single task." Renee: "Ash, please...wash the towels." Announcer: "The lazy bums continue staring at the boob tube..." Morgan: "Leave me alone, mom!" Announcer: "...surfing the Internet and chatting with friends online..." Renee: "Morgan, get off the Internet! You need to set the table." Announcer: "...and playing video games, while neglecting their little brother Andrew and putting him in danger." Renee: "Ash, could you please look after Andrew for a while?" Ash: "Fine." Ash is focused on the game instead of Andrew Ash: "Boo-yah! High score, baby!" toddles into the basement Announcer: "Will Jo have what it takes to turn things around?" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see what family we've got here." ???: "Hi! We're the Rockcastle Family! I'm Renee and I'm a Real Estate Agent" ???: "I'm Bruce and I'm a carpenter!" Renee: "From my previous marriage, I had Morgan who is 13 and Ash who is 11." Bruce: "And together, we had Alex who is 7, Mandy who is 5, Tanya who is 4, and Emalee who is 3." Renee: "Morgan and Ash refuse to help the family because they're too busy playing and doing stuff they're not supposed to do, such as slacking off." Renee: "Morgan, can you please look after your brother?" Morgan: "Okay mom." Bruce: "The younger girls are very selfish and they don't listen to us." Mandy: "(bleep)!" Tanya: "(bleep)!" Emalee: '(bleep)!" spits at Renee crawls near a bucket full of water Renee: "Alex plays violent video games like Morgan and Ash." Ash, and Morgan are playing a violent video game Called ManHunt while Andrew toddles near an unguarded swimming pool in the backyard Jo: My goodness, that is dangerous! Bruce: "Supernanny, we need your help. Andrew could be in serious danger." Observation Begins Jo arrives at the Rockastle Doorstep see a house with French doors, 2 balconies and 3 garages rings the doorbell woman comes with a baby in her arms Jo: "Hello..." Renee: "Hi, I'm Renee Rockastle. This is Andrew, he is 1 year old." Helping Mom is on her MySpace account while Ash is playing a violent video game called ManHunt and Renee is on the computer typing important stuff Renee: "Morgan, can you take a break from your MySpace, please wash the dishes for me." Morgan: "I'm busy doing MySpace." goes to Ash Renee: "Ash, turn off your video game, wash the dishes from me." Ash: "No. I almost finished this level, and I have to kill one more man." Renee: "Could you at least look after Andrew?" Observation Continues is holding Andrew, the phone rings Renee: "Hi Bruce." Emalee: "Don't hold Andrew, hold me." Renee: "Mommy is holding Andrew. You need to wait Emalee." runs downstairs Jo: "Morgan and Ash won't bother to help Mom hold Andrew. They're too busy with computer, video games and TV!" Disclipline Naughty Tent is in the Internet Renee: "Morgan, get off the Internet! Please set the table up!" Morgan: "Leave me alone, mom!" Renee: "This is your warning, if you don't listen to mommy, then you'll be in the Naughty Tent." pushes Renee and continues on the internet takes Morgan to the Naughty Tent Renee: "You're in the Naughty Tent for refusing to listen to mommy!" Lose What You Like Chart (For the Dual) and Ash draws a picture of Jo, Renee, Bruce, and Andrew being struck and crushed to death by steamrollers, cars, lightning, and Godzilla in their perspective sketchbooks crawls outside to the backyard and gazes to the unguarded swimming pool, but Jo stops him in time before he falls in Renee: "Oh my goodness! That is a not nice and a hurtful picture! Your violent video games are in the Lose What You Like Chart! This includes Halo 3, Grand Theft Auto 4, Manhunt and Call of Duty!" (Jo comes inside with little Andrew in her arms) Jo: What is even worse, your little brother almost fell in the backyard pool and he could've drowned. You are putting his young life in danger over video games, TV and internet. You need to think about what is more important - the video games or your baby brother's life. Naughty Room Bruce: "Alex, please eat your spinach and you can continue your game." Alex: "No!" Bruce: "If you don't eat your spinach when your mom counts to five, you'll be in the Naughty Room." Renee: "One...Two...Three...Four...Five." 5 seconds, Alex didn't eat the spinach Bruce: "Okay, you're going to the Naughty Room!" takes Alex to the Naughty Room Toy Confiscation (For the Younger Kids except Andrew) Emalee, Tanya and Mandy are watching a TV show Renee: "Turn off the Tv. Time for you guys to play outside." Tanya: "No! We don't want to!" smacks Renee on the face Mandy: "You (bleep) stupid ass!" spits at Renee confiscates all of the four kids' toys Renee: "They are in the confiscation box for misbehaving." Thinking Pond (For the Three) Renee: "Go to the Thinking Pond right now!" puts the 3 girls in the Thinking Pond Babyproofing the Swimming Pool and the home Video Game Technique Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts